


these hands can love too

by asweetepilogue



Series: Sugar & Spice Bingo [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dildos, Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Tender Sex, They're In Love Your Honor, but it's kind of the reverse of their normal dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetepilogue/pseuds/asweetepilogue
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier have been together for a while now, and Jaskier has had no trouble showering Geralt with affection. Geralt decides to return the favor with the help of a new toy.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar & Spice Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	these hands can love too

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sex toys

Geralt did not find it easy to accept affection. 

This was, as Jaskier kept telling him, far from a mystery to anyone who knew him. Geralt shied away from a gentle touch, bristled at a kind word, snapped at any hand reaching out to help him. It was better, he’d always felt, to manage on his own. No one could hurt him by taking away what he didn’t have. He was a witcher, and he didn’t deserve it anyways. 

When Jaskier had swept into his life, Geralt didn’t think that would change. The bard was annoying, and handsy. It was often easier to let him lean against Geralt’s shoulder or clutch at his hand when dragging him through the market than to fight him on the issue. He tolerated it and still hadn’t let the bard do anything truly damning. 

But Jaskier was tenacious, and over the many years they’d known each other, he’d slowly worn down Geralt’s walls and willpower. The unfortunate thing, he found, was that he really desperately wanted Jaskier to be happy and the thing that made Jaskier happy was taking care of Geralt. It was a major conflict of interests, in his opinion. But after a few years of Jaskier pouting when Geralt pulled away from his soft touch or biting his lip when Geralt growled at him, Geralt found himself giving in by inches. It was hard to say no when Jaskier wanted to give him affection so ardently and Geralt wanted it so badly in return. 

His resistance was so thoroughly smothered that by the time they finally fell into bed together, Geralt could do little more than turn his face into the pillow and whine with embarrassment as Jaskier lavished him with all the loving attention he could muster. It was overwhelming, and it took months before Geralt could really find himself content to bask in Jaskier’s affection and enjoy himself. Jaskier’s single minded dedication to taking care of him helped, and Geralt could feel himself adjusting to the idea that he could deserve that sort of thing. Care. Gentleness. Love. 

But after months of Jaskier focusing on making sure Geralt felt safe and open, Geralt came to the realization that Jaskier had never truly been on the receiving end. Jaskier knew that he loved him, of course; Geralt never would have opened himself up to so much vulnerability if he didn’t. He’d whispered it a few times, late at night, and each time Jaskier had clung to him so tightly that he thought if he’d been a mortal man his ribs might snap apart. But even so, Geralt had been so locked up in his own misgivings about accepting Jaskier’s attention that he’d failed to really reciprocate. In their trysts so far, Jaskier had always acted like his own pleasure was an afterthought, secondary to Geralt’s. 

That just wouldn’t fucking do. 

It was approaching Belleteyne when he saw it, and a plan unfolded in Geralt’s mind. While Jaskier was busy bartering for lute strings, Geralt ducked inside the stall and made his purchase. The woman at the counter gave him a wink, apparently not concerned at all about teasing a witcher. Geralt felt his ears go red as he handed over his gold and quickly packed his purchase away in his satchel. 

“Where’d you get off to?” Jaskier asked, cheeks flushed in the midday heat as he returned to Geralt’s side. A quick kiss was pressed to his cheek, an automatic gesture that still made Geralt’s chest constrict with feeling. 

“Just looking around,” he replied, feigning nonchalance.

A few days later, he presented the gift to Jaskier, pulling away after half an hour of sucking the bard’s tongue into his mouth and teasing the skin of his neck until it was splotchy and red. He knelt before him and passed off the plain package, which Jaskier eyed curiously. When it fell open revealing the glass dildo, his eyebrows shot up. 

“Oh,” he breathed, “oh dear, well isn’t this something.” He grinned at Geralt, sliding his fingers along the length of the clear glass in a way that made heat shiver up Geralt’s spine. 

They were both nearly bare, only Jaskier’s threadbare shirt and Geralt’s pants still in place. The bard was flush already, the pale rose of his blush following the line of his throat and spreading across his exposed collarbones. Geralt fought down the urge to trace the path with his tongue.

Jaskier licked his lips and said, “Can we- can we use it tonight?” His eyes were bright and excited, holding the dildo to his chest as he gave Geralt a pleading look. 

He nodded, a smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. “I wouldn’t have given it to you otherwise.”

Jaskier grinned, clearly delighted, and shifted to pull off his shirt. Geralt’s mouth watered at the reveal of so much more skin, even after the months they’d spent in each other’s company. It never got old. “Would you lie down for me then? I’ll start with fingers, of course-”

Geralt stopped him with a hesitant hand on his wrist, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I was hoping I could use it on you, actually. If you… want.”

Jaskier stared at him for a moment, surprised, and then the scent of arousal burned through the air between them. “Oh,” he said again, letting out a long breath. “Yes. I want.”

Geralt leaned in and kissed him sweetly, tracing his tongue along Jaskier’s bottom lip. “I wanna take care of you,” he pressed into Jaskier’s mouth, and the bard made a choked sound. 

“You do,” Jaskier insisted softly, reaching up with his free hand to card some of Geralt’s hair back behind his ear. His other still clutched the dildo tightly, and Geralt moved to take it from him. The glass was warm from Jaskier’s skin. “You always take care of me.”

“Please,” Geralt asked, running his nose along Jaskier’s, breathing him in. “I want you to feel how you make me feel. I want you to feel good.”

“Alright,” Jaskier agreed, “alright love. How do you want me?”

Geralt pulled back a bit, considering. “On your knees,” he directed, and Jaskier shivered bodily in front of him. They maneuvered around until Jaskier was facing the headboard, his head pillowed on his arms and his ass presented for Geralt’s attention. He knelt behind Jaskier, setting the dildo aside for now and reaching for the oil resting on the bedside dresser. 

Jaskier was already half hard from the heavy petting they’d been up to earlier, and the intermission to receive his gift hadn’t flagged his interest much. If anything he seemed even more riled up now, letting out a heavy breath when Geralt reached out with one hand to steady his hips. Leaning down, Geralt kissed the skin at the base of his spine, biting softly at the swell of his ass. Though he’d planned to start with his fingers, suddenly he had a better idea. He’d never done it on a man himself, but Jaskier had done it a number of times to him, so he understood the mechanics. Jaskier hummed as Geralt kissed steadily lower, licking the sweat and musk from Jaskier’s skin and breathing hotly over him. That teased out another shudder, and then Jaskier yelped as Geralt’s tongue flicked out to lick over his hole. 

“Geralt,” he gasped, hips stuttering backwards. “Oh shit, are you going to-?”

Geralt only hummed and continued his ministrations, licking across Jaskier’s hole and down over his taint and back up again until the bard went loose and soupy beneath him. He didn’t want a single moment of discomfort to mar this experience. Jaskier liked it rough sometimes, he knew that, but right now Geralt only wanted to give him pleasure. Wanted to show him how much he cared, how good it could be. He firmed up his tongue on the next pass, so that it just barely pushed past the relaxed ring of muscle. 

Jaskier let out a long moan, and Geralt noted with a thrill of pride that he was fully hard now. “Oh _fuck_ ,” Jaskier bit out, “more, more, Geralt, please.”

He was happy to oblige, starting to work his tongue in and out of the bard in slow, shallow thrusts. Jaskier writhed under him, and though Geralt couldn’t see much of him with his face buried in Jaskier’s ass, he could hear the sheets straining under Jaskier’s clenched fists. He hummed with his tongue fully sheathed inside Jaskier’s warmth, and was rewarded with a litany of ‘ _fuck fuck fuck’_ from the head of the bed. 

After a while - he could hardly tell how long, lost in the pressure of Jaskier around his tongue and how his thighs tensed under his hands - Geralt reached for the oil and slicked up his fingers. The first one went in so smoothly he could hardly believe it, the muscle barely fluttering around him as he worked down to the first and then second knuckle. Watching the digit disappearing into the tight heat, he couldn’t help but lean down and press his mouth just above it, sucking a kiss against the skin there.

“Geralt!” Jaskier cried. His hips shifted hard back onto Geralt’s finger, nearly bruising his nose. He chuckled, using his other hand on Jaskier’s thigh to keep him in place. The bard wriggled, trying to fuck himself on Geralt’s hand. “You’re killing me, witcher,” he croaked. “Come on, if you don’t hurry we won’t even get to use your new toy.”

Geralt had admittedly forgotten about the dildo, preoccupied by how good it was to have his mouth on Jaskier while he listened to the sounds of his pleasure. He wasn’t sure how he’d gone this long without giving the bard his undivided attention. Shaking himself, Geralt removed his finger and added more oil. When he returned he slid two fingers inside, and Jaskier grunted in approval. Though his own cock was sitting heavy in his trousers, it was easy to put it aside in favor of dragging more of those sounds out of Jaskier’s lovely throat. 

He purposefully avoided Jaskier’s prostate, aside from a few accidental brushes that had Jaskier shaking before him. Geralt didn’t want to end things too soon, and Jaskier typically didn’t manage more than one orgasm in a night. Instead he focused on the task of opening the bard up, scissoring his fingers expertly until he could slip in a third after adding a bit more oil. He stopped only when Jaskier was a boneless, shaky mess, panting high pitched whines into the cradle of his arms.

Finally, Geralt pulled his fingers away, pressing one last kiss to Jaskier's fluttering hole. “Are you ready?” he asked, sliding his clean hand up Jaskier’s back, following the straight line of his spine. “With me still?”

Jaskier pushed up a bit, taking a few deep breaths. Glancing back over his shoulder, blue eyes met gold, and Geralt felt the dampened arousal inside him flare up at the heat and affection he saw on Jaskier’s face. “Yeah,” Jaskier said, his lips swollen and red from biting them. “Give it to me.”

Geralt hummed and reached for the dildo. It wasn’t quite as big as Geralt himself was, but it was a fair size, longer than his fingers and curved nicely to help find the right angle. He spread the oil - now nearly depleted - along its length, letting his hands warm the glass up again. Carefully, he pressed the head of the thing to Jaskier’s anus, watching as it oh so slowly slipped inside. He held Jaskier’s hips still with one hand, not wanting him to fuck back on it too quickly and hurt himself, and steadily pushed. Watching carefully for any sign of discomfort. 

He found none, not in the tense line of Jaskier’s shoulders or the high, reedy groans that were being punched out of him or the smell of him in the air, thick and overwhelming. “Ah, _yes_ ,” Jaskier hissed, toes curling in the sheets. “Just like that, come on.”

Geralt finally seated the dildo all the way in, the base flaring dramatically to help him keep hold of it. He shifted it just slightly, just a shallow fuck in and out, and Jaskier _moaned_ , loud and honest. 

“Good?” Geralt asked. Jaskier turned slightly to give him a look, equal parts stunned and exasperated. 

“Of course it’s good,” he panted, breath hitching as Geralt twisted the dildo a touch, seeking. “Fuck, it’s so good. Filling me up.”

Geralt leaned forward to press his forehead to Jaskier’s back. “You look so good like this,” he said, distracted by his probing. “Spread out like this for me. Wanna make you feel good. Whatever you want, whatever you need, I’ll do it.” He found what he was looking for, and Jaskier cried out and shook under him as the dildo pressed against his prostate. 

“ _Ah_ , fuck, just want you, just you, please,” he gasped, head bowing. “Touch me, Geralt, please-”

Geralt thrust the dildo in and out in a steady slide as he reached around to fist Jaskier’s cock, and was rewarded with a harsh groan. Unfettered by Geralt’s hold on his hip, Jaskier fucked himself back onto the dildo and forward into Geralt’s hand, seemingly unsure of where he wanted to go. Geralt tried to time the thrusts of the dildo with upward strokes along Jaskier’s cock, thumbing under the head as he raked the dildo along Jaskier’s prostate. The bard was stiff and shuddering under him in moments. 

“You gonna come for me?” Geralt asked, pressed as close as he could be without interrupting the motion of his hand. Jaskier nodded frantically, unable to speak beyond the occasional gasp, sometimes tinged with what sounded like the beginning of Geralt’s name. “Come on then,” Geralt ordered, punctuating the command with a harsh thrust of the dildo. 

Jaskier made a high, whining sound, and gasped, “Oh, yes, _Geralt_ ,” and then he was coming, shaking apart under Geralt’s hands. 

Geralt worked him through it, letting him fuck into the loose circle of his hand until the bard pushed up, batting him away gently. He eased the dildo out of Jaskier’s ass as smoothly as he could, and Jaskier shuddered at the loss. Geralt leaned down and pressed his tongue against his entrance again, just to feel Jaskier gasp. Finally the bard flopped over onto his back, pushing his fringe out of his own eyes. Sweat dappled his forehead, and Geralt watched raptly as a single drop made its way down the side of his neck. His hands fell to rest on Jaskier’s thighs, which were spread to keep Geralt nestled between them. Without thinking, Geralt leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Jaskier’s slightly slack mouth.

Smiling against Geralt’s lips, Jaskier reached out and slipped his fingers around the back of his head, fisting lightly in the hair there. Geralt couldn’t help the sharp breath that left him, his own arousal crashing back into his awareness now that he was no longer so entirely focused on Jaskier. 

They pulled apart, though only barely. “That,” Jaskier sighed, “was a very good investment. Can’t wait to use it on you, open you up with it before I fuck you.” Geralt whined, one of his hands flying from its place on Jaskier’s thigh to press against his cock, still straining in his breeches. Jaskier made a sympathetic noise. “I don’t think you’d last through it now though, hmm? Too worked up from watching me.”

Geralt panted, fumbling open his trousers and finally getting a hand on his aching cock. It was overwhelming after so long denying himself, his head swimming with it. “Jaskier,” he choked out, not even sure what he was asking for. Jaskier pulled him back in for another kiss, this one bruising. It was barely a kiss at all, Jaskier still in a post-orgasm haze and Geralt growing steadily sloppier as the fire in his belly expanded. They just breathed into each other’s mouths, slick and wet, as Geralt worked himself between them. 

“Come on,” Jaskier said against his tongue. Something about his voice, lazy and content instead of teasing like it usually was in this kind of situation, had Geralt moaning as he tucked his head into Jaskier’s throat. “I want to see you. Come for me, sweetheart.”

Geralt lasted only a few more strokes before he was spilling across Jaskier’s bare chest, his spend mixing with the sweat already cooling there. Jaskier murmured encouragement in his ear, still warm and coaxing. His fingers released their grip in Geralt’s hair, now petting gently. Geralt gave himself a few minutes before he flopped over to the side, taking a moment to get his breathing under control. 

Jaskier hummed contently and turned to press a kiss to Geralt’s shoulder. Dissatisfied, Geralt leaned up again to press against Jaskier’s lips, this time deliberate and sure in his motions. He could feel Jaskier’s smile as he did so, and the sensation made something warm and final bloom in Geralt’s chest. 

Finally he pulled away and rolled off the bed, ignoring Jaskier’s squawk of protest as he made his way over to the dresser. He returned a moment later with a damp towel, and Jaskier quieted as Geralt gently cleaned off his chest and the remains of the oil between his legs. Tossing the towel into the corner with the rest of their dirtied clothes, he slid back into bed at Jaskier’s side, pulling the bard against him once again. 

“So… was that, uh, alright?” he asked as Jaskier snuggled into his side. Burrowing, Geralt would call it, tucking his head under Geralt’s chin with a self satisfied air. He felt a snort against the line of his throat, a warm huff. 

“It was _very_ alright,” Jaskier chuckled, reaching across his chest to flick at his pectoral. Geralt grunted in half annoyance, half arousal. “It was nice,” Jaskier continued, sounding a little shier. “I like feeling… I like feeling like you…” He huffed again, this time an embarrassed, slightly frustrated sound. Geralt understood the sentiment. 

“I do,” he said, urging Jaskier up with one hand to meet his eyes. “I love you. More than anything.”

Jaskier grinned, bright and wide and blinding. “I know. I love you too.” A mischievous look entered his eyes, and his grin turned sharp. “Almost as much as I love your gift.”

Geralt pushed him out of the bed, but they were both laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> i guess I can't keep saying I don't write smut much if I'm going to keep churning out fics like this haha. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr!](asweetprologue.tumblr.com)


End file.
